O Pacto
by Megami-Slytherin
Summary: Pós-DH. Quem disse que felicidade era fácil de conseguir quando vocês são pessoas tão marcadas? Hermione é a única a voltar para Hogwarts, e tem que lidar com o homem que salvou na guerra, que não queria estar vivo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Os personagens não são meus, são de autoria de J.K. Rowling aka Loira Má, J. Killer e etc. E por favor, Rowling, se algum dia você chegar a ver esta fic (e entender patavinas de português), me desculpe pelo que farei com suas personagens. Sei bem que você não gosta. Não estou lucrando com isso, só exercitando a criatividade.

Se gostarem dessa fic, não se esqueçam de ler Quando Tudo Começou =) *propaganda básica*

* * *

xxx

x

**Capítulo 1: Pacto com A Morte**

x

xxx**  
**

**

* * *

**

x

x

Já haviam se passado três meses desde que o Lorde das Trevas havia caído definitivamente e o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu era mais reconhecido como O Escolhido. Pelo menos essa era a forma mais comumente adotada por todos os jornais e revistas do mundo bruxo para se referir à Harry Potter, seu novo e eternizado herói.

x

Os Foragidos, há alguns meses atrás conhecidos como Comensais da Morte (a mídia bruxa, influenciada pelo Ministério da Magia, havia achado mais apropriado atribuir um nome menos aterrorizador àqueles que já não traziam tanto infortúnio à sua sociedade) eram agora, dando apoio a seu "nome" oficial, meros foras-da-lei, que uma hora ou outra, eventualmente, seriam (re)capturados vivos ou mortos.

x

Lucius Malfoy ao lado de muitos outros havia se entregado, mas sua punição diferente dos outros, havia sido mínima, graças ao fato de que os Malfoys não estavam exatamente no lado "bom" da servidão ao Lorde nos últimos anos. Voldemort não confiava mais na família, e portanto, a única incumbência que havia delegado fora a de que Draco deveria achar um meio para invadirem Hogwarts, a qual tinha o simples intuito de perturbar o garoto. Somado a isso, os Malfoys não haviam tido qualquer envolvimento na Batalha de Hogwarts, o que por fim os inocentara.

x

O que se sabia sobre os poucos Foragidos que restavam era que provavelmente não estavam mantendo contato entre si, ou com quaisquer outros. Deviam estar se escondendo por florestas, bosques e lugares inabitados, já que suas faces ilustravam todos os jornais com a palavra PROCURADO em negrito. E mais cedo ou mais tarde— Graças às muitas adições no exército de aurores britânico, motivadas principalmente pela recente aquisição do Garoto-Propaganda do heroísmo, Harry Potter— todos os Comensais seriam encontrados.

x

Rodolfo Lestrange era um daqueles que não haviam sido encontrados. Suas vestes rasgadas, rotas e sujas davam exatamente a impressão de sua atual situação. Ele esteve sobrevivendo de pequenos animais como coelhos, ratos e qualquer coisa pequena suficiente que não desse trabalho para matar e que fosse comestível. Raramente ele conseguia achar algum lugar próximo a um lago ou uma nascente de água doce, fazendo com que a maioria das vezes que ingerisse água, fosse de poças lamacentas ou folhas de árvores... O que nunca saciava sua sede completamente, considerando que ele precisava estar sempre se movendo para não ser pego pelos aurores.

x

Rodolfo já havia esgotado seus pensamentos lógicos em maneiras de como sair dessa vivo e fora de Azkaban, e simplesmente não lhe ocorria nada. Voltar para sua casa estava fora de questão, quanto mais sair do país. Para aparatar para fora do país ele precisaria de uma licença do Ministério da Magia. Uma identidade falsa seria impossível, principalmente depois de todo o escândalo que deveria estar sendo gerado em torno de seu nome (e rosto). Ele preferiria a morte do que ir para aquele lugar horripilante de novo, com aquelas criaturas medonhas –um arrepio cortou sua espinha.

x

A morte já não parecia mais tão ruim... Sua perda de peso indicava que isso logo aconteceria... E que motivos ele ainda teria para viver? Seu irmão, Rabastan Lestrange, já deveria ter sido pego há muito tempo. Sua mulher, aquela traíra vagabunda já estava queimando no inferno junto de seu ex-Mestre há algum tempo. Pra quê perder mais tempo? Se ele desse alguma sorte, o inferno nem existiria... Se não... Não poderia ser pior do que aquilo.

x

Resoluto, Rodolfo Lestrange levantou-se. Ele faria isso agora e faria do seu jeito. Da melhor maneira que poderia fazer. Ele caminhou pela densa floresta durante pouco mais de vinte minutos. O esforço para andar tomava muito dele, mas quem se importava, se tudo aquilo estava prestes a acabar. Ele já podia se imaginar, saindo da Floresta Proibida e entrando na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts pela porta da frente. Ele podia ver o tumulto e comoção que aquele simples ato traria, sua expressão de louco enquanto azarava e assassinava todas as crianças e professores que cruzassem seu caminho. Eles não chamariam os Aurores para prendê-lo, com certeza não. Alguém iria pará-lo, quer fosse uma criancinha do primeiro ano (o que era muito improvável) ou um quase-adulto do sétimo, ou mais provavelmente um professor. Talvez Severus Snape, o maldito traidor que sobreviveu a uma mordida de Nagini. Com um sorriso doentio brincando nos lábios quase ocultos pelos pêlos faciais, ele pensou que seria um bônus agradável se matasse Snape no meio de tudo isso.

x

As árvores começaram a ficar espaçadas, marcando o quase final da Floresta Proibida e preso em seus devaneios, Rodolfo quase tropeçou n uma pedra. A pedra pareceu brilhar estranhamente por uma fração de segundos e intrigado ele a apanhou. Imediatamente uma figura encapuzada apareceu em sua frente. Rodolfo não sabia o que poderia ser aquela criatura, portanto retirou sua varinha e pôs-se em posição de ataque. A figura gemeu uma risadinha vivaz, claramente fazendo-o baixar um pouco sua guarda.

x

-Ro...dol...fo—a figura disse sensualmente, retirando sua capa e revelando uma jovem mulher extremamente bela.

x

Ela tinha cabelos de fogo e olhos da mesma cor penetrantes. Isso fez o bruxo concluir que quem quer que ela fosse, não era humana. Seus seios volumosos balançavam juntos de seu quadril insinuantes enquanto ela andava em sua direção. As pernas do homem começaram a amolecer. Ele sentia uma vibração angustiante vinda dela.

x

- Quem é você?—ele perguntou desconfiado, não deixando transparecer seu medo.

x

- Eu? Sou A Morte. –ela respondeu com simplicidade, abandonando um pouco de seu ar sensual. As sobrancelhas de Rodolfo subiram dois centímetros.

x

- Então veio me buscar? Haha, não posso crer...—ele disse mais pra ele do que pra ela.

x

- Não. –ela fechou a distância entre os dois, colocando um dedo em seu peitoral.—Vim te fazer uma proposta.

x

- Que proposta...— Ele perguntou inebriado pelo aroma de seu hálito, a palidez de sua pele encostada contra a dele e seus longos cílios o enfeitiçando, quase ao ponto de não deixá-lo ouvir o que fora proferido pelos lábios rosados carnudos. Era incrível o que três meses na selva, sem contato humano poderiam fazer com você.

x

- Esta pedra que agora está em seu bolso pertencia originalmente a mim. Foi um... Presente. Dado por mim a um de três irmãos.—ela pareceu satisfeita quando o rosto de Lestrange pareceu se lembrar de algo.

x

- Então esta é a pedra da ressurreição. – ele concluiu, apesar de estranhar o fato de A Morte ser uma mulher estonteante, bem diferente de como ele imaginara quando sua mãe o lia os contos de Beedle, o Bardo em sua infância.

x

-Uhm... Sim e não. Como você deve saber, a pedra não tem poderes reais.

Ele pareceu desapontado.

x

- Mas eu tenho.—ela sorriu promissora.

x

- E o que, exatamente, você está me oferecendo?

x

- Uma recompensa.

x

- Que recompensa...—ele suspirou cansado daqueles rodeios e a puxou contra seu corpo rudemente com um sorriso malicioso.

x

- Se você matar aqueles que escaparam de mim aqui, eu devolvo seu Mestre.

x

Os olhos de Rodolfo Lestrange se estreitaram e ele saiu de perto da mulher sedutora para poder pensar.

x

- E O QUE **EU** GANHARIA COM ISSO? Me dê PODER! Me dê alguma coisa!!

x

- Este é o único poder que eu tenho.—ela respondeu irritada.—Eu só posso levar aqueles que morrem e devolver aqueles que eu levei. Só tenho poder sobre a Vida e a Morte.

x

- Que útil, não?—ele respondeu sarcástico, sentando-se sob uma árvore.

x

- É melhor do que a opção. Eu venho te observando... Não posso ler sua mente, mas eu o conheço. Sei o que está planejando e também sei que você está sem opções. E então, você se cruza com meu pequeno brinquedinho. Imaginei que era o destino.—ela riu como uma adolescente e pousou uma de suas mãos sobre o joelho do homem. Ela parecia pensar que usar sua sensualidade ajudaria a convencer o bruxo, e estava certa.—Escute... Se seu Mestre retornar, você será com certeza o mais fiel de seus subordinados. Imagine como isso será bom para você. O começo de mais uma nova era de terror e VOCÊ como braço direito.

x

Agora ele parecia claramente interessado.

x

- E quem você quer que eu mate?

x

A Morte abriu um enorme sorriso com dentes perfeitos.

x

- Quero Harry Potter, ele me escapou muitas vezes. E também Severus Snape, ele não deveria ter sobrevivido naquele dia.—ele sabia a que dia ela se referia.—Se não fosse aquela garota-prodígio, ele não teria conseguido. Também quero ela... Ela e o namorado babaca. Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley. Gina Weasley ou todos os Weasleys, tanto faz. Kingsley Shackelbolt, Minerva McGonagall... Quanto mais, melhor.

x

Ela se levantou dando dois passinhos alegres para trás.

x

- Faça isso e você terá sua vida de volta. Te devolvo seu Mestre e—seus grandes olhos avermelhados brilharam—quem sabe alguns seguidores.

x

E seu adorável corpo sumiu no vento, como se tivesse evaporado.

xxx

xxx

xxx

* * *

Sei que em HP, o assunto religião ou espiritualidade não é muito (se é) abordado. Mas imagino que mesmo os bruxos teriam aquele conflito interior de "existe-não existe" e Bem e Mal. Por isso a menção ao inferno.

E eu desaprendi a por parágrafos... ¬¬ O ruim do fanfiction é isso, sempre estragando nossas formatações. Se alguém souber como coloca, me avisa!!

Espero reviews, bjus. E não se esqueçam de trazer a cerveja!

; *******


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Os personagens não são meus, são de autoria de J.K. Rowling aka Loira Má, e etc. E por favor, Rowling, se algum dia você chegar a ver esta fic (e entender patavinas de português), me desculpe pelo que farei com suas personagens. Sei bem que você não gosta. Não estou lucrando com isso, só exercitando a criatividade.

* * *

**Xxx**

**Capítulo 2: Má Notícia**

Xxx

* * *

x

Hermione se remexia na poltrona desconfortável que havia conseguido deixar seu traseiro quadrado e dolorido após tantas horas. Ela havia acabado de acordar de um pesadelo, um sonho do qual ela não se recordava, mas que trazia algum mau presságio. Apesar de não ser supersticiosa como Luna ou alguns bruxos mais velhos, ela poderia reconhecer que talvez alguns maus presságios poderiam se tornar reais. Aquilo mexeu com seu estômago de uma maneira incômoda. Solitária, soltou um longo suspiro e olhou dos lados procurando alguém para conversar. Em vão, afinal, sobre o que conversaria com estranhos? Voar de econômica era um saco, ela pensou, tentando mudar um pouco de posição.

x

Da próxima vez, Hermione jogaria para o ar todo aquele papo idiota de se sentir "trouxa" novamente e daria um jeito de ir de Pó-de-Flú. Pensamento mentiroso, ela se recordou com vontade de fazer um biquinho. A burocracia para conseguir uma permissão para viajar por Pó-de-Flú para a Austrália era inimaginável. Levariam três meses possivelmente para que ela pudesse ir buscar seus pais e re(ou des)-adulterar suas memórias. E ela mal poderia imaginar a cara de seus pais "trouxas" que não sabiam mais quem ela era, na hora que a lareira (supondo que eles tivessem uma) começasse a flamejar, como o verde dos olhos de Harry, e ela saísse de dentro da mesma ilesa. Ela se permitiu sorrir sozinha, já que todos no avião estavam dormindo ou entretidos em algum livro.

x

O encontro com Monica e Wendell Wilkins, na realidade Jane Granger e Hermann Granger, havia sido... peculiar. Ela conhecia a natureza bondosa de seus pais e tinha certeza de que eles não seriam grossos com uma total desconhecida, quem quer que ela fosse. E decidiu apostar nisso. Mais pra "all-in", ela observou a si mesma. Ela foi atendida em menos de cinco segundos após bater na porta, e totalmente tensa e desajeitada, tentou transmitir seriamente a idéia de que precisava conversar com os dois sobre algo importante.

x

Hermione não se sentiria confortável em simplesmente dar de cara com os dois e lançar um feitiço reparador. Primeiro, ela precisava que eles entendessem. Precisava que acreditassem na história formidável sobre bruxas, criaturas e homens maus (bem, talvez omitindo alguma coisa, obviamente passar a impressão de louca não era um objetivo em mente), para somente depois, com concordância de ambos, reparar suas memórias. Seria difícil, ela sabia, mas finalmente conseguiu, apesar de os dois só concordarem por pura educação, e cada um ter uma idéia diferente sobre ligar para o manicômio ou para a polícia enquanto ela estivesse distraída. Mas lógico, uma vez que o feitiço funcionou, nada disso foi necessário.

x

Agora era uma Hermione muito mais aliviada em comparação a um ano atrás viajando na classe econômica da British Airlines, retornando à sua vidinha nada normal ou medíocre. Seus pais não estavam com ela já que haviam ficado para empacotar tudo, vender a casa e se despedir dos amigos com os quais haviam criado laços e sentiam que os Wilkins deviam uma satisfação. Ela não havia ficado mais com os pais, pois precisava retornar e se matricular em Hogwarts, uma vez que ela desejava concluir seus estudos.

x

Infelizmente, este ano ela estaria sozinha. Não inteiramente, Gina e Luna estariam lá, mas não seria o mesmo sem Harry e Ron. Ela se perguntou brevemente se deveria ficar preocupada com o fato de se sentir mais relaxada em meio a homens, mas jogou logo esse pensamento de lado. Harry era seu "irmão" e Ron seu namorado, nada mais justo. Gina agora era duplamente sua cunhada e Luna, bem, apesar das diferenças, havia subido muito em seu conceito nos últimos anos. Seria definitivamente uma boa experiência participar das aulas com as duas.

x

Merlin, as aulas...—ela pensou com o estômago brincando de loopings em seu interior. Aulas com o Snape... Aulas com o homem que ela salvou... Aulas com o homem que não parecia nem um pouco grato por ter a vida salva... Ela não queria nem imaginar qual seria seu novo tratamento diante dela.

x

Com um pequeno barulho, o avião começou a pousar, as luzes se acenderam e seu estômago começou a rechear seu repertório de dança com piruetas... Era melhor que essa coisa pousasse logo.

x

Assim que o avião pousou em segurança, Hermione foi a primeira a levantar, se aproveitando de que sua poltrona era a do corredor. Ela passou por todos os procedimentos de desembarque com aquela sensação incômoda de querer colocar algo pra fora. E tão logo que chegou na esteira para retirar sua bagagem, rumou para o banheiro feminino mais próximo. Algo em sua bolsa começou a gemer levemente enquanto Hermione se apoiava na pia, e ela quase se esqueceu de que possuía um celular. Ele acusava o número de Harry.

x

- Harry!!

- Mione...—sua voz não parecia muito feliz... Uh-oh...

- Aconteceu algo, Harry?—ela perguntou meio alarmada.

- Mione... Onde você está?

- Estou no aeroporto... Por quê?—um longo suspiro se seguiu do outro lado. –Harry, não brinque comigo...—agora ela podia ouvir um choro no fundo que reconheceu como de Gina, e que a dizia que não era nenhuma brincadeira.

- Você precisa vir para cá o quanto antes.—sua voz abafada dizia que ele também chorava.

x

Ela não podia pensar, não queria imaginar as possibilidades do que isso significava... Passaram-se várias hipóteses em sua mente e a pior delas lhe deu uma vertigem tremenda.

x

- Harry?—sua voz falhou.

- Sim...

- Porque não foi o Ron quem me ligou?—ela quase não terminou a frase. Ela não queria ouvir a resposta. Ela não queria que essa hipótese tivesse se concretizado. Harry soluçou. Ele não conseguia responder.

- Ha... ar...ry. Não é o que eu estou pensando, é?—agora as lágrimas escorriam por todo seu rosto.

- Eu acho melhor você vir aqui e depois nós...

- NÃO!—ela o interrompeu.—Você sabe muito bem que isso não é possível! Não posso esperar! HARRY!—ela gemeu com raiva.

- É o Ron... Aconteceu algo com ele. Ele... ele está... está morto...

x

Hermione deixou o celular cair na superfície da pia enquanto finalmente deixava sair toda a comida do avião.

X

X

X

X

* * *

Sem palavras da autora... Sei lá...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Os personagens não são meus, são de autoria de J.K. Rowling aka Loira Má, e etc. E por favor, Rowling, se algum dia você chegar a ver esta fic (e entender patavinas de português), me desculpe pelo que farei com suas personagens. Sei bem que você não gosta. Não estou lucrando com isso, só exercitando a criatividade num mundo em que nada se cria e tudo se copia.

**Capítulo 3: Adeus**

Nesta manhã pairava uma nuvem negra sob o número 12 do Largo Grimmauld. Hermione não conseguia e nem desejava imaginar o que a esperava do outro lado da porta cuja maçaneta ela parecia ter perdido a habilidade de girar. Talvez ela devesse dar as costas e ir embora. Ela não saberia dizer o quanto aquilo ajudaria. Ela não saberia nem ao menos dizer se gostaria de ser consolada. Ron estava morto. Tudo o que ela precisava no momento, era reunir suas forças, girar a maldita maçaneta e descobrir que do outro lado estava um Ron travesso rindo de sua cara de choque... Não foi isso o que aconteceu.

x

Molly, Gina, George, Arthur, Percy, Bill, Fleur e Harry estavam todos separados pelo cômodo, inconsoláveis e desacreditados. Molly estava ajoelhada ao lado de alguém deitado no sofá. Esse alguém era o corpo sem vida do que costumava ser Ron Weasley. Hermione levou uma das mãos aos lábios secos, as lágrimas passando por elas como carros passam por lombadas. Algum som esquisito ficou preso em sua garganta, mas os presentes pareciam ter entendido.

x

No silêncio, Hermione caminhou desconfortavelmente até onde jazia o corpo inerte de seu amado amigo e namorado, sentou-se ao lado dele e segurou uma de suas mãos frias contra as suas adormecidas. Ninguém se moveu. Ela tampouco. Hermione não fez escândalos, não o chamou pelo nome e não procurou apoio nos olhos de ninguém. Gina aproximou-se da amiga, com o nariz tão vermelho quanto o dela deveria estar, segurando uma pequena caixinha de jóia nas mãos. A expressão de choque nos olhos castanhos foi o suficiente para que toda a sala desviasse as atenções para outro lado. Enquanto a ruiva esticava os braços num gesto de oferecimento, Harry já estava também a seu lado.

x

- Nós achamos no bolso dele, Mione...—Harry disse, enquanto Gina colocava em suas mãos.

Por que diabos alguém acharia que ela estava preparada para receber essa notícia justo AGORA? Ela estava sentindo como se fizesse parte de uma peça de teatro, nada daquilo parecia ser real. Até ontem ela tinha tudo, e agora... Ela não precisava que a mostrassem mais alguma coisa que havia perdido. Seu peito doía.

x

- Achamos que ele estava vindo aqui para mostrar ao Harry...—a amiga ofereceu uma explicação à qual Hermione já havia se dado conta.

- Como isso foi acontecer? QUEM fez isso?—Hermione finalmente estourou. Não que fosse fazer alguma diferença. Ron ainda estava morto.

x

O casal se entreolhou como que decidindo quem falaria primeiro. Harry parecia estar em melhores condições. Ele a explicou duramente como Ron fora encontrado estirado na rua em frente à sua casa por ele próprio. Os Aurores chegaram em pouco tempo, seguindo as pistas do Ministério da Magia de que alguém havia lançado uma Imperdoável ali. Alguns ajudaram a carregar o corpo para dentro da casa dos Black na calada da noite, visto que trouxa algum poderia saber o que havia acontecido, e outros partiram imediatamente em busca do provável Foragido que havia causado tudo aquilo.

x

- Rodolfo Lestrange.—Molly sussurrou em agonia, deixando os cabelos ruivos do filho e correndo para a cozinha. Arthur a seguiu.

- Os Aurores acreditam que foi ele. É um dos únicos que ainda está...

- Sim. Entendo.—Hermione interrompeu Gina amargamente.

x

- Mamãe pensa que ele estava dando o troco por... por Bellatrix.—George explicou e ela finalmente entendeu porque Molly estava sussurrando desculpas na orelha surda de Ron.

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça ferozmente, deixando por fim os cachos repousarem em seus ombros derrotados. Harry ajoelhou-se e limpou as lágrimas que corriam em sua bochecha num gesto de cavalheirismo, enquanto tentava esconder suas próprias. Tão típico dele tentar ser forte pelos outros, ela notou.

x

- Não faz sentido! Por quê? Por que tinha que ser assim?—ela repetia as palavras para si.

Finalmente o amigo pareceu se quebrar e permitir sentir a dor que o corroía. Ele a abraçou ferozmente e Hermione pôde ouvir os sussurros em seu ouvido: "Eu sei, eu sei...". Quase ninguém agüentou ficar no cômodo e acabaram se dispersando. Gina ficou. Ela se ajoelhou e segurou as mãos de Harry quando Hermione se desvencilhou do abraço para se inclinar sobre os lábios adormecidos de Ron. Um beijo terno. Um dos poucos que ela o dera e talvez um dos últimos. Não que ele fosse ficar sabendo.

XXX

XXX

XXX

Aquela cama parecia demasiadamente confortável e sedutora. Hermione sentia todos os músculos de seu corpo doerem, como se ela tivesse corrido alguma maratona ou coisa do tipo. Harry havia insistido que ela subisse e se deitasse e a havia deixado com a promessa de que iria ao banheiro e voltaria num instante. Era contraditório o sentimento de querer ser deixada em paz e ao mesmo tempo não suportar o fato de não ter ninguém a abraçando. Mas no momento tudo o que ela sentia se contradizia mesmo. Estava exausta, mas seu corpo se recusava a dormir, além de não conseguir sentir que não veria Ron nunca mais com seu corpo só alguns andares abaixo e uma aliança de noivado em seu bolso. Ela puxou a caixinha e observou a bela peça que estava dentro.

x

Harry voltou para o quarto carregando o peso do mundo nas costas e deitou-se a seu lado na cama. No segundo em que ela sentiu seu peso afundar o colchão um grande soluço escapou de sua boca. Então ele a segurou e soluçou junto, como um bom amigo faria. Ela deveria se sentir grata por ter amigos tão bons.

x

- Foi culpa minha, Mione!—ele desabafou como se estivesse tentando dizer isso no minuto em que ela cruzou a porta de sua sala.—Ele veio em casa... Ele poderia ter vindo de Pó de Flú, mas as proteções da casa... Ele... Ele deveria estar vigiando... Era eu quem ele queria... Minha casa...

x

Hermione poderia entender perfeitamente porque Harry estava tornando essa história sobre ele e, para falar a verdade, agora parecia fazer muito mais sentido. Lógico, o amigo sempre teve uma certa mania de querer carregar todo o fardo sozinho e se culpar por tudo no final, mas aquela explicação parecia tão certa quanto a que ela ouvira mais cedo.

x

- Não tem como você ter certeza disso, Harry. Por favor, não se culpe...

- É só isso que você tem a dizer?—ele estava tendo dificuldades em aceitar sua reação.

- O que você queria que eu dissesse?

x

Hermione conseguiu dizer como se fosse desprovida de emoções. No momento, ela estava entorpecida. Conseguia ter empatia pelos sentimentos do amigo, sentir sua própria dor e ao mesmo tempo nada. Harry pareceu perdido, seu olhar vagava pelo rosto da garota.

- Sinceramente, não sei. —ele suspirou. – Acho que...

- Precisava que eu gritasse com você?

- ...Talvez sim.

x

- Eu também gostaria de sentir algo diferente, Harry...—Quem sabe, talvez raiva fosse mesmo bom.

Ele deitou-se na cama e tomou sua mão. Gina apareceu na porta e Hermione entendeu que Harry devia ter pedido privacidade para poder contar sua dedução e por isso ela não estava lá antes. Ela sinalizou para que a ruiva entrasse e os três se aconchegaram debaixo dos cobertores.

x

- Harry, de um jeito ou de outro agora teremos que tomar muito cuidado.

- Tem razão, Mione. Eu não quero perder mais ninguém...—seus olhos baixaram para os olhos verdes de sua namorada.

- Eu também não...

x

Captando a linguagem corporal do casal, ela não pôde deixar de vagar seu olhar para o teto, esperando que talvez pudesse encontrar o de Ron. Ela fechou as pálpebras e com tristeza percebeu que sua mente afiada não era capaz de criar uma imagem sólida daquele que ela amava. As imagens vinham rápidas como flashes, mas que não podiam ser captadas, era como se ela quisesse agarrá-las enquanto elas viravam pó no ar. Ela não pôde deixar de imaginar em como seria dali alguns anos. Nem de se martirizar por ter sido tão idiota, por ter presumido como uma criança besta que tudo estava bem, que finalmente eles poderiam levar uma vida dentro do normal. Se ao menos eles tivessem tido mais cuidado, se ao menos ele não tivesse comprado aquela estúpida aliança ... Se ao menos...

x

O cansaço finalmente a venceu, e ali adormeceram os três. Naquela noite Hermione teve um sonho muito vívido que incluía um garoto alto, de rosto sardento, olhos verdes, nariz pequeno e cabelos de fogo. Ela não saberia dizer nada do que acontecera no sonho no outro dia quando acordasse, a não ser que ele estava lá.

X

X

X

Aeeee!! Agradeço aos comentários, que finalmente estão começando a chegar e me deram um up pra continuar a escrever, rsrs. Espero que estejam gostando! E espero que tenham tido um Feliz Natal!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Os personagens não são meus, são de autoria de J.K. Rowling aka Loira Má, e etc. E por favor, Rowling, se algum dia você chegar a ver esta fic (e entender patavinas de português), me desculpe pelo que farei com suas personagens. Sei bem que você não gosta. Não estou lucrando com isso, só exercitando a criatividade num mundo em que nada se cria e tudo se copia.

x

Desculpem pela onda de sentimentalismo no capítulo anterior. Mas alguém morreu! Era necessário!!

* * *

x

x

**Capítulo 4: Uma Face Para o Pânico**

**x**

**x  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Severus Snape folheava um jornal de várias semanas atrás enquanto bebia um pouco de seu suco de abóbora matinal. O mesmo jornal que ele havia folheado por dias consecutivos após a morte do garoto Weasley, amigo do Potter e namorado da Sabe-Tudo. Ele passava seus dedos longos pelas letras impressas contornando-as, e por vez e outra repousava o indicador sobre o "H" do nome de Hermione, que constava no impresso como "amiga próxima- possível namorada" que "não quis dar entrevista", mas "tinha uma expressão sem-vida e abatida".

x

É lógico—ele pensou. Severus também havia perdido alguém importante há uma vida atrás e poderia imaginar como ela estaria se sentindo. Infelizmente, nem a morte do Weasley havia sido suficiente para que ela desistisse de regressar à Hogwarts. Era quase como uma afronta. Como se ela estivesse obstinada a tornar aquela situação ainda mais difícil. E o pior, graças aquela novidade publicada, ele não poderia mais descontar sua raiva na garota. A raiva por ter sido salvo.

X

X

_ Seu corpo falhava completamente, mas sua mente continuava afiada como sempre. Ele podia sentir o sangue deixando suas veias, sendo substituído por veneno e o senso incômodo de que morreria deixando algo não feito para trás. Isso não era muito de seu cogitou procurar por algo nos bolsos de suas vestes, mas então Harry apareceu, e ele sentiu um grande alívio sabendo que poderia simplesmente deixar tudo de lado. Só era preciso entregar aquela memória e deixar o resto em suas mãos. Uma vontade inexplicável de ser compreendido antes de morrer acabou por vencê-lo, e assim, entregou também suas memórias mais íntimas ao garoto que agora o assistia morrer. A prova de seu amor por Lily. A prova para o Mundo! Ele não ligava, contanto que pudesse morrer vendo os olhos dela.E ele pôde._

_...  
_

_ Mas algo simplesmente não o deixava ir. Era a sensação mais esquisita do mundo... Sentir como se estivesse em mais de um lugar ao mesmo tempo, ambos lutando pela sua essência de vida. Eventualmente, ele sentiu alguém ganhar, e não parecia exatamente o lado que ele queria._

_...  
_

_ - Não acredito que você tá fazendo isso, Mione!_

_...  
_

_ - E eu não acredito que vocês possam assistir um homem morrer quando temos os meios para salvá-lo!!_

_...  
_

_ Ele sentia algo quente pressionando seu pulso e pescoço_

_...  
_

_- Quando o Harry voltar não quero nem ver..._

_...  
_

_ - Talvez o Snape tenha nos dado alguma informação valiosa naquelas memórias..._

_...  
_

_ Silêncio..._

_...  
_

_ - Ron..._

_..._

_ Um barulho de movimento brusco._

_...  
_

_ - É... Eu acho que eu consegui._

_...  
_

_ - Você quer dizer... Ele tá vivo??_

_...  
_

_ - Ele tem pulso. Eu não acho que ele vá conseguir fugir, mas por via das dúvidas, melhor amarrá-lo ou algo do tipo. Toma, pega a varinha dele._

X

_Sabe-Tudo insuportável... Ele havia acordado mais tarde somente para descobrir que a Srta. Granger havia revirado os bolsos de seu casaco e descoberto maravilhas como bezoar e Poção Repositora de Sangue. A Poção Estanca, ele presumia, ela havia utilizado de seus próprios pertences._

X

X

X

Era o terceiro dia de aula, uma bela quarta-feira, dia de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O que significava aulas com o Snape. Aulas com o herói martírico que era agora seu outrora desrespeitável Prof. Snape. Ela não havia cruzado com ele nos outros dias na escola, nem havia lançado olhar algum para a mesa dos professores. Já era difícil suficiente sem ver Dumbledore ali, quanto mais vendo seu assassino redimido, encarando-a de volta pelos túneis negros que ele chamava de olhos. Hermione nem ao menos sabia se ele tinha conhecimento do que havia acontecido naquele dia, quem o salvara. Com uma dor aguda no peito, ela se recordou que a vida do Professor havia sido o último motivo de briga entre ela e Ron. Que estupidez pensar que naquele dia a guerra estava terminada. Se ao menos tivessem sido mais cuidadosos...

x

Hermione virou o último corredor das masmorras para a sala de Snape, sem nem precisar pensar se Gina estava a seu lado. Ela estava. Sua presença era sentida agora mais do que nunca. Elas não conversavam muito entre si, não trocavam olhares e afundavam cada vez mais em seus livros. Não que estivessem realmente lendo alguma coisa, pois não estavam.

x

A classe inteira já estava presente na sala e quando notaram as duas grifinórias houve um silêncio ensurdecedor. Ninguém deu mais um "piu" sequer, fazendo o cérebro de Hermione latejar com o cuidado ofensivo. Era evidente que estavam falando delas e isso a deixava tão louca quanto como ela ficaria se entrasse na sala e tagarelassem ainda mais. Seu coração vibrava em agonia, sua respiração começara a ficar desigual e agulhas começaram a golpear sua nuca. Ela não precisaria ser nenhum gênio para saber que aquilo era um início de ataque de pânico. Hermione não conseguiria ficar mais nem um minuto naquela sala. Ela se levantou quase sem sentir as pernas e a visão escureceu completamente, mas poderia dizer que todos a olhavam diretamente agora. Gina tentou segurá-la, mas ela conseguiu tatear seu caminho para fora com os braços formigantes. Tudo doía muito e estava já difícil respirar, mas ela se forçou a continuar correndo, pois a pior coisa seria desmaiar ali. Pior ainda seria se ela estivesse morrendo, porque era isso que parecia.

x

Quando seus braços finalmente tocaram o batente da porta, ela sentiu seu corpo dar de encontro com alguém fisicamente maior e muito mais forte que ela, pois o baque pareceu ser em um só sentido: e esse sentido era contra. Por instinto, ela agarrou uma das muitas vestes que essa pessoa usava, mas em milésimos de segundos, antes de recobrar o equilíbrio percebeu amargamente que essa pessoa cheia de vestes era o Snape. Ela soltou.

...

-Respire. —ele mandou.

...

Ela obedeceu. Gradualmente sua respiração foi normalizando, e cada um de seus sintomas começaram a desaparecer na mesma medida com que vieram. Ela voltou a sentir seu corpo e só então percebeu que suas bochechas estavam encharcadas com lágrimas e sua figura não estava estatelada no chão, muito pelo contrário, havia braços segurando-a numa posição quase horizontal desconfortável. Sua visão turva se recuperou e ela pôde finalmente tomar ciência da situação constrangedora em que estava. Severus Snape a tinha em seu aperto, cada uma das mãos envolvendo fortemente seus antebraços e ambas as pernas prensando um dos joelhos dela, provavelmente para que não derrapasse.

...

Severus soltou um longo suspiro mal-humorado, mas se contentou com a expressão assustada da grifinória. Ela fitou o negro daqueles olhos sem-vida, pensando em como era embaraçoso ter um contato físico tão próximo com aquele homem. Pior então era lembrar que da última vez o contato havia sido ainda maior. Uma imagem dela fazendo boca-a-boca no Professor ainda a perturbava após meses.

...

Ele a soltou repentinamente, se assegurando que a grifinória ficaria de pé por conta própria e ao mesmo tempo resgatando seu "espaço", deu uma leve ajeitada em suas vestes, limpando-as como se um cachorro tivesse pulado em cima dele ao caminho do trabalho e mudou seu olhar de indiferença para pura frieza.

...

- Será que agora a senhorita Granger seria tão amável de me deixar entrar na sala antes que todos os desmiolados durmam?

Ela fuçou seu cérebro por uma resposta à altura, mas o máximo que conseguiu expressar foi um muxoxo, saindo do caminho do homem que mais uma vez conseguira humilhá-la.

X

X

X

x

- E eu posso confiar nessas informações?—a voz rouca de Rodolfo ecoava no silêncio da noite.

- Ah, claro que sim. —ela respondeu sacudindo os longos fios vermelhos.— Estou te dizendo, seu amiguinho continua a dar aulas naquela escola e a viuvinha daquele que você matou resolveu voltar pra lá, terminar o ano junto da namorada do Potter.

Ele pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos.

- Por que exatamente você me escolheu?

Seus dedos acariciaram a face da figura em forma de mulher. Ela beijou seu pescoço, surpreendendo-o com uma das mãos entre suas pernas. Rodolfo engasgou, mas empurrou os quadris para a frente, fazendo-a sorrir maliciosamente em resposta.

- Eu estava entediada.—ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.—Além do mais, você sabe qual a serventia da pedra, não? Quando você a tocou, nenhum fantasma foi evocado. —seus olhos vermelhos o mediram profundamente.

- E o que isso significa?

- Te achei especial. Você não amava ninguém. —ela colou seus lábios com os dele.

X

X

X

X

Aeeee!! O final de mais um capítulo!! Obrigada pelos comentários, pessoal!! Não sei se alguém aí já experenciou um ataque de pânico, sei que não é tão comum, muitas pessoas nunca ouviram falar, mas também não é algo raro. Os sintomas aparecem repentinamente, podem ser confundidos com os de um ataque cardíaco e surgem em alguma situação de grande estresse, ansiedade ou fobia (ou todos esses juntos), isto é, é um problema psicológico. Tentei retratar o mais fielmente possível as coisas que eu sentia com esse problema, deixando de lado coisas banais como suores, já que é algo que a própria pessoa nem percebe.

Brigada por gostarem, comentarem, adicionarem nos favoritos, significa muito pra uma pseudo-escritora xD


End file.
